coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8836 (10th February 2016)
Plot Simon’s contrite as he hands Eva a birthday card but Leanne can barely talk to him. Eva thinks she should get his side of the story before she takes any action. Still sporting an itchy rash, Beth tells Nick he owes her a free meal but Robert denies it was his food that caused it. Leanne refuses to discuss Kyle as she sees Simon off on the bus to school. Tim and Alex push Anna into going and talking to Kevin. Todd proudly shows off his first bouquet but Tracy’s scathing. Todd blames her mood on Robert’s fling with Carla. Dev asks Kevin for help in choosing a two-seater car. Anna calls in the garage and apologises to Kevin for her recent tantrums and suggests they wipe the slate clean. Nick is on edge, wondering if the food hygiene authorities will call. Erica sees Izzy struggling to carry some rolls of fabric. She offers to help, but aware Izzy won’t accept charity. Erica suggests in return that Izzy teaches her to sew. She agrees on condition it remains their secret. Tracy suggests to Robert they could have an afternoon lie down but he's not interested. Tracy’s hurt whilst Todd is amused. Tom calls at the bistro and informs Leanne that Kyle’s leg injury is very serious and he may never play football again. With heavy heart, she reports Simon to the police. Erica refuses to tell Dev why she left the shop for twenty minutes. At Kevin's suggestion he and Anna join Tim and Sally for dinner at the bistro. Leanne lists all the occasions on which Simon’s abused her and explains about the latest incident involving Kyle. Sally bores Anna to death about her council campaign. Anna loses her temper and thrusting some cash at Kevin, stalks out of the bistro. Leanne returns home and tells Simon about Kyle's condition. He realises that Zeedan's told her what he said. She refuses to listen to his protestations of innocence. Cast Regular cast *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor Guest cast *Tom Finlay - Daniel Casey *PC Saunders - Dean Ashton *PC Daullah - Ash Tandon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Corner Shop *Webster's Autocentre *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Office and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne makes the hardest decision of her life and reports Simon to the police after she discovers Kyle may never play football again; and Anna apologises to Kevin for her recent tantrums, but their subsequent dinner with Tim and Sally doesn't go to plan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,600,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2016 episodes